


Daddy, please

by pornsziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Liam Payne, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornsziall/pseuds/pornsziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Boo? - Liam leaned over to light the lamp - What? - He sat on his lap and grabbed Louis. </p>
<p>- There's something wrong with me - Louis cried softly. </p>
<p>- What's wrong? - Liam asked in a worried tone. </p>
<p>- My penis - Louis squirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, please

Liam was sitting in the chair taking her tea while reading your newspaper. 

\- Daddy, Daddy, Daddy 

His son, Louis, came screaming in the kitchen and jumped in his lap. 

\- Hi boo - kissed him on the cheek - What happened? 

\- I am in order to learn something new. 

\- And what is this new thing? 

\- Sex 

\- What? - Asked with wide eyes. 

\- I'm so into learning how to have sex. 

\- Jesus. 

\- What? 

\- You can not do this 

\- Why not? 

\- You are not old enough. 

Louis pushed his lower lip out, making an adorable pout. 

\- No point doing that pout - sighed - Where you hear about sex? 

\- With my friends 

\- What friends? 

\- Zayn, Harry and Niall. They are the high school. 

\- Since when you talk to people from school? - Liam asked all surprised. 

\- I started talking to them, when I bumped into them, so that was leaving the diner with Eleanor. 

Liam sighed. 

\- I think you should not continue talking to them. 

Louis's eyes widened. 

\- Why? 

\- Louis, they are in high school they probably have between 16 years and you only have 10. 

\- And what does this have to do? 

\- The subjects of them are for people of their age and not their age. 

Louis sighed. 

\- Okay! 

Liam kissed her cheek lightly. 

\- Just do not get angry with me. 

\- All right, Daddy. 

Liam smiled and took it from his lap. 

\- Want some ice cream? 

Louis opened an exaggerated smile and clapped 

\- Yes, please. 

[...] 

That night, Louis was keen to go to Liam's bedroom, something that has not happened already doing time. 

\- Daddy? - Shook him - Wake - whimpered. 

Liam growled softly and slowly opened his eyes. 

\- Boo? - Liam leaned over to light the lamp - What? - He sat on his lap and grabbed Louis. 

\- There's something wrong with me - Louis cried softly. 

\- What's wrong? - Liam asked in a worried tone. 

\- My penis - Louis squirmed. 

Liam opened his eyes and looked at her son's penis. 

\- What about him? 

\- It hurts so much - a few tears flowed from the eyes of Louis. 

Liam looked at him and wiped her tears. 

\- Daddy, does this stop - Louis cried - It hurts too much. 

\- Baby, I can not do that. 

\- Daddy, please- begged - I'm not supporting. 

\- But... - Liam sighed - okay, Daddy will make you feel good. 

Liam Louis tucked in bed. 

\- Only you will have to promise to never tell this to anyone. 

\- I promise - Louis sighed - Now does this pain stop, please. 

\- Alright 

Liam grabbed the waistband of his pajama bottoms down and Louis. On top of underwear, Liam can see how your child's member was erect. 

\- Wow - Liam exclaimed surprised - As it was high - it bit his lips. 

Liam patted lightly member of your child, making him moan. Liam bit his lip and lowered his underwear Louis. His cock jumped out. 

\- Daddy, it's going fast. - whimpered 

Liam chuckled 

\- Okay hasty. 

  Liam leaned down and wrapped his lips wrapped glans of his son. Louis moaned dragged and threw her head back. Liam sucked lightly and began to go down. Louis grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his father. Her father groaned, transmitting vibrations to the penis of her son. 

\- Daddy, hurry up. - Louis moaned all desperate. 

Liam obeyed his son and began to move her head up and down. Louis began to moan loudly. 

\- Mmm - Louis bit his lip - Daddy is so good. 

Liam happy with praise, began to go faster. He placed a hand on his son's testicle and began massaging lightly. 

\- Daddy, I think I'll pee. - Louis said moaning and squirmed. 

Before Liam could do anything, Louis let out a loud scream and came in the mouth of his father. Liam made sure to swallow everything and took the son of a member of his mouth.   
Louis had his eyes closed and gasping for breath. 

\- Boo? - Liam called him 

Slowly, Louis opened his eyes and looked at his father with a smile on his face. 

\- That was beautiful - exclaimed. 

Liam smiled and kissed his son on his nose. 

\- Glad you liked - said snuggling in bed and pulling Louis to his chest. 

\- I hope to stay that way more often - Louis whispered. 

Liam laughed. 

\- I think you better sleep now - kissed him on the head. 

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. It took forever to get Liam shorties hear your child's snoring. He smiled and closed his eyes. A few minutes later fell asleep again.


End file.
